Donovan's Delights
by Elizabeth Maxwell
Summary: Donovan has a dream about Diana.


Donovan's Delights

"What color is your hair, Mr. Donovan?"

God help him. He tried so hard to resist and lie again, but he lacked the strength. 

"Brown."

Was that his voice? It sounded breathless, defeated, hopeless. He was strapped to the chair, at Diana's mercy. To his horror, he had an erection. Surely it was a side effect of the truth serum. Mike could not remember a time when his cock felt so hard. Not with anybody...not with Marjorie, Kristine, or Julie...God help him.

"Yes, a lovely shade of brown," she sneered and roughly pulled at his hair.

Somehow, this was familiar. He and Diana had danced this dance once before. Mike looked around for Martin. Where was he? He felt so hot...

Diana smiled. She knew how this affected him, and she loved it! Mike felt as if his crotch were about to burst.

Still smiling, Diana reached out and caressed his cock through his jeans. Mike saw those skilled, manicured hands rubbing his length. She needed both hands to cup him—he was so huge. He gritted his teeth, certain he was going to come right then. He looked into Diana's eyes; she was thoroughly aroused. 

She licked her lips. "Not just yet, Mr. Donovan," she commanded and stepped back.

Lifting a hand, she released the barrette in her hair, and her tresses fell onto her shoulders. He wanted those beautiful tresses to caress his thighs as she suckled him.

Swiftly, she unbuckled her belt and took off her boots. She was going to strip just for him. Seeing his reaction, Diana gave him a smile and slowed her movements as she took off her red uniform. 

Underneath, she wore a lacy, black bra and panties. Unable to stop himself, Mike groaned. Then she undid her bra and slowly guided the straps from her shoulders, revealing a pair of tan breasts that would easily fill his palms. God help him...

He wanted those coral-tipped nipples in his mouth. Mike had never desired anything else in his life...not like this.

Leaving on her panties, Diana approached Mike. Maneuvering her body so that her knees rested on either side of his thighs, she sat in his lap, her breasts at the same level as his lips. Her mound rubbed against his hot, hard cock. She took his head in her hands and guided his lips to her nipples. 

With a hunger he had never before possessed, Mike lavished her erect nipples with his tongue. Diana gasped and thrashed about as he laved one and then the other and back again.

She wanted more. "Suck them!"

And he did. Licked and suckled. Licked and suckled. His cock throbbed. Then, she pulled away and removed herself from his lap. Her nipples were flushed, her breasts swollen. It was his turn to lick his lips.

Diana got down on her knees before him and unbuttoned his fly. He was going commando...and his heavy, swollen penis sprang free, flushed a deep red. Diana gazed at the thick cock in appreciation. "Not bad, Mr. Donovan." Using one hand, she caressed his length, and with the other, she cupped his testicles.

"Take me in your mouth..."

"Oh, I intend to."

She opened her mouth and closed her lips around him. Diana swirled her tongue around the head of his penis. God help him...Oh, God, yes. Her hair felt like silk on his muscular thighs.

Diana took more of him into her mouth and sucked him deeply. "Ah..." He thrashed his head from side to side, chest heaving, breath shallow. "I want to come inside you...let me fuck you..."

She took his cock out of her mouth and rose in front of him. Diana went to the controls and entered in a set of numbers, releasing Donovan from his prison. Once free, he rubbed his wrists and saw he would be able to stand. Diana took his hand in hers and helped him as he stood. 

Diana removed his clothes, and he stood like a god in front of her, male, animal...pure bliss...

Then, Mike grabbed hold of her arm and pushed her into the chair. Diana was surprised, but completely turned on. "Turnabout is fair play, Diana...I'll pleasure you. Do you promise to keep still or will I need to restrain you?"

Diana moaned, "Now..." It was a plea. Her eyelids were heavy with passion.

Donovan knelt in front of her. Her thighs were open, and he stroked her through her panties. Diana was hot and wet and ready. Slowly, he peeled her underwear from her body, revealing her glistening sex. He circled her clitoris with his finger until she was panting and then inserted a finger into her cleft. He couldn't take much more. She was quivering as he stroked her in and out...in and out. He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. Diana closed her eyes and her body shook. He sucked at her clitoris as she held his head in her hands. Wave upon wave of orgasm rushed through her as he continued to suckle.

"Diana...I have to fuck you now..."

"Yes!"

She guided Mike to a rock and motioned for him to lie back. Diana crawled on top of him and licked his nipple, teasing him, and then biting it. A big hand covered her breast. "Please..."

Diana put one hand on his massive chest for balance and used the other to guide his cock into her cleft. He closed his eyes and knew this was going to be one helluva ride. She slid up and down on his shaft as his hands guided her hips. Mike was in heaven... "Uh...Uh..." He stiffened and thrust deep as he climaxed into her. "Ah...Ah...Yes."

And then she was coming, too...He knew it was going to be a long night.

Donovan awoke with a start and an erection. However, it was not Diana who lay in his bed but Julie. No mothership hovered above since Liberation Day. Had it almost been a year? 

He sat up and got out of bed, careful not to wake Julie. Mike rubbed his eyes and put on a pair of jeans. Soundlessly, he padded into the kitchen.

Martin was there.

"Mike...couldn't sleep?"

"No...you?"

"No. Did you have the same dream again?"

"Yeah...I did..."

Me too, Martin thought...


End file.
